Konoha no Taka Senshi
by Mizore Morisato
Summary: Que tan diferente pudo haber sido la vida de Naruto si alguien se hubiera preocupado por él desde el principio? Habría sido Sakura capaz de entender a Naruto si hubiera crecido sin familia? NaruSaku con tendencias naruharem excepto Hinata Leve crossover Naruto / Fairy Tail


Este fic llamado Konoha no Taka Senshi está dedicado a mi hermano mayor kurai-sho cuyos fics "Demonio o algo más" y "Kuroi no Unmei" sirvieron como inspiración para crear esta historia...  
Habrán personajes salidos de ambos fics los cuales fueron donados por kurai-sho para ayudarme  
Será una historia NaruSaku con tendencias naruharem, deben saber que las chicas integrantes del harem ya fueron elegidas y desde luego que Hinata no estará dentro  
Será también un leve crossover Naruto/Fairy Tail

Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
"mmmmm" personaje pensando

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde el ataque de Kyuubi no Youko a Konoha donde muchos valientes ninjas perdieron la vida hasta que el lider de konoha entro en accion enfilandose al campo de batalla en donde el Kiroi Senko y Yondaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato Namikaze Minato dio su vida por encerrar al zorro dentro del cuerpo de un bebé rubio recién nacido.

Durante esa semana se realizaron las reconstrucciones de la aldea a buen ritmo y en la Torre Hokage se celebraba una reunión del consejo civil y shinobi presidida por el Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen que se vio obligado a retomar nuevamente el puesto, dicha reunión era para decidir el destino del jinchuriki Uzumaki Naruto.

El ambiente no era nada agradable en el recinto ya que los representantes gremiales del sector comercial exigían a gritos su muerte por considerarlo el monstruo que mató a muchos lo que demostraba su ignorancia sobre el arte del Fuinjutsu, por su parte los líderes de clanes analizaban los pros y los contras de tomar semejante decisión sobretodo Nara Shikaku que estaba con las manos juntas y ojos cerrados tratando de aclarar su mente al tiempo que evaluaba todas y cada una de las posibilidades relacionadas con el joven rubio.

Justo cuando el Sandaime iba a hablar las puertas del salón fueron abiertas entrando sus consejeros y compañeros de equipo Mitokado Homura y Utatane Koharu acompañados de su mejor amigo y rival Shimura Danzo apodado Taka no Taisen, dejando a todos los presentes sumidos en el mayor silencio ante la presencia de los consejeros.

El viejo shinobi después de echar un vistazo e intercambiar miradas con Sarutobi caminó hasta la cuna de Naruto que lloraba como sabiendo lo que harían con él, ante la expectación de todos el veterano guerrero alzó al pequeño Uzumaki para acomodarlo en sus brazos intentando calmarlo cantándole una canción de cuna en voz baja recordando cuando solía hacer lo mismo con sus cuatro hijos siendo bebés los cuales murieron durante la Daisanji Ninkai Taisen protegiendo Konoha y dejándolo solo por completo ya que su amada esposa había muerto años antes de una misteriosa enfermedad, nadie podria decir u opinar nada ya que el hombre estaba realizando algo que mas de uno creia imposible viniendo de alguien de rostro tan duro y serio pero no estaban alucinando estaban de hecho viendo como el siempre duro Shimura Danzou arrullaba amorosamente al niño.

El pequeño Naruto sintiendo un calor envolverlo poco a poco dejó de llorar y abrió sus ojos de color azul cielo fijándolos en el rostro de Danzo el cual le sonreía con su único ojo cerrado, el bebé totalmente feliz se rio "eres solo un inocente" penso el viejo guerrero mientras la sonrisa del pequeño ablandaba el corazón del Shimura haciendo lo que nunca hizo en los funerales de su familia, lloró de tristeza al recordar a sus seres queridos dejando a más de uno en shock.

Sarutobi que no había perdido detalle de lo sucedido tomó nota "parece que eres lo que mi amigo necesita eh Naruto" medito internamente el sandaime asumiendo que Naruto era la clave para que Danzo volviera a ser la persona que era antes. Sin pensarlo dos veces le propuso a su mejor amigo que adoptara al niño ante la incredulidad de todos hasta del mencionado. A pesar de todo aceptó y fue cuando se desató nuevamente el caos.

-HOKAGE-SAMA ES INACEPTABLE LO QUE PRETENDE HACER CON EL DEMONIO– gritó un comerciante indeterminado con veneno y rencor en su voz siendo apoyado por su fracción que exigían nuevamente la muerte del pequeño Naruto que no paraba de sonreir y mirar al viejo phombre, en ese instante se dejo sentir un enorme instinto asesino frio y aplastante de parte del Hokage que enfrió la sala de reunión provocando que más de un civil se hiciera en los pantalones del miedo-  
-¡SILENCIO! AQUÍ EL HOKAGE SOY YO Y NO ACEPTARÉ ORDENES DE NADIE, A PARTIR DE AHORA EL CONSEJO CIVIL NO TIENE VOTO EN LAS CUESTIONES MILITARES DE KONOHA, ¿HE SIDO CLARO?– vociferó Sarutobi con voz dura y fuerte dejando salir en cada palabra picos de su instinto asesino que solo helaban aun mas la sangre de los civiles nunca acostumbrados a esa sensacion todo ante las sonrisas y murmullos del plantel ninja presente- Ahora retomando el punto de la adopción de Uzumaki Naruto o mejor dicho Shimura Naruto– hablaba el sandaime con cierta alegria siendo interrumpido por un chunnin -¿Que sucede Genma?-

-Hokage-sama, ¡Tenemos un problema! El clan Haruno ha sido masacrado dejando como sobreviviente a una bebé. Según la información que tenemos Haruno Reiko cometió el asesinato de su familia, sin embargo cuando se disponía a matar a su hermana menor, algo se lo impidió y se suicidó. Parece ser que la niña responde al nombre de Haruno Sakura– le dijo Shiranui Genma mientras agachaba la cabeza con algo de tristeza ante las terribles noticias que simplemente no parecian tener fin desde el ataque del demonio de las nueve colas

Sarutobi conmocionado por la pérdida de los Haruno los cuales poseían una habilidad especial que rivalizaba con el Sharingan y el Byakugan cerró los ojos para pensar lo que haría cuando le vino a la mente otra idea. Abriendo sus ojos observó a su rival hacerle muecas al ojiazul que no paraba de mirarlo fijamente ni de reirse ante los gestos del viejo hombre que solo se detenia para sonreir ante las carcajadas del bebe rubio

-Danzo parece ser que a partir de este momento tienes bajo tu tutela a Shimura Naruto y Haruno Sakura, tendrás que pasar por mi oficina mañana temprano para hacer legal la adopción de ambos– dijo Sarutobi con determinacion a su amigo que solo alzo la mirada de Naruto para ver al hokage que sonreia ante el un gesto de afirmación del Taka no Taisen; -Con esto terminamos la reunión así que ya pueden retirarse– dijo el sandaime mientras los presentes asentian a sus palabras y dejaban al hombre solo en aquel recinto mientras el solo se quedaba en su silla viendo a sus subordinados abandonar el lugar, finalmente se quedo solo al tiempo que la spuertas se cerraba n y solo pudo hacer una cosa, suspiró "Espero estar haciendo lo correcto con Naruto y Sakura" pensó para si mismo el sandaime mientras meditaba en las acciones que habia llevado a cabo esa misma noche no sabia si era o fue lo correcto pero ya estaba hecho y ahora solo le quedaba esperar lo mejor de aquella noche donde la vida de dos pequeños había cambiado para siempre

* * *

He aquí esta nueva historia que realmente espero les agrade

Interesante debo decir (mirando a la autora)

Tú no deberías estar con mi hermano kurai-sho? ( mirándola con una ceja alzada)

nah! prefiero estar aquí contigo (cerrando un ojo en forma coqueta)

este... bueno aquí los dejo (riéndose nerviosa mientras es arrastrada fuera de la habitación)

Nos veremos el próximo capítulo y tú debes responder ciertas cosas (la autora se pone roja)


End file.
